


His Return

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Eluvians, F/M, Halla - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxation? Retirement? The Inquisitor is not privy to such apparently, as fate (or is it?) leads Lavellan to a woodland fringing The Donarks... What or who awaits her there?</p><p>Takes place after Trespasser - Some spoilers apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished a law assignment, so brain was still in fact mode. Hopefully the story is sort of there, even if poorly articulated.
> 
> I personally never romanced Solas. Youtubed his romance and found out what he does... needless to say I wanted to stab him in the face initially.... Damn these love/hate relationship/fandom/canons.

Demons, darkspawn, screams, fire, blood – so much blood, and darkness everywhere. Her friends were dying. Getting slaughtered right in front of her eyes and Lavellan could do nothing. Amidst all the chaos, she saw a wolf. An unnatural and strange sense of calm washed over her as her friends seemed to dissipate, their sparkling mist blown away by the wind that now whipped around. The wolf was as white and pure as the first fallen snow. Its eyes reminded her of the anchor. They were a striking emerald green, and they were sucking her in. Transfixed, she took one step toward the wolf, and then another. It kept its stare as if challenging her to follow. She blinked slowly in recognition of the feeling of something wet splatting onto her head and gliding delicately down strands of her onyx black hair.

“ _It’s just rain_ ” she thinks, edging closer. More droplets land, on her cheeks this time. The wolf tilts its head and, much like a spell shattering, Lavellan feels the calm ebbing. Panic begins to grip her once again as she drags a hand across her cheekbones in an attempt to wipe off the sticky liquid. She brings her shaking palm to her face to inspect what is now on her fingers. Her digits are smeared with blood. Feeling the dripping once again, she raises her gaze toward the branches above her. Her heart stops and her eyes widen. Her comrades are hanging by their feet, ropes tied around their ankles. They are cut, bruised, and bloody… dead. All that lingers on the breeze, is Corypheus’ maniacal laughter.

 

Lavellans lime green and royal purple flecked eyes shoot open as she bolts upright, dripping with sweat. Her heart is thudding in her chest as she scans the room. Eyes darting shadow to shadow, she subtlety slips a hand under her pillow, gripping the hilt of her boot dagger which she keeps hidden there as a precaution. The morning sun filters spottily through the gaps in the wood and the holes in the ceiling, allowing her to survey her surrounds with ease. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and sensing no strange disturbances in the general vicinity, she slowly releases the breath she had been holding in a relieved whoosh and allows her sleepy eyelids to once again droop. Was it a nightmare or memory? She wasn’t sure anymore. They all seemed to blend together, the wolf was new though. Standing from her sleeping bag on the floor, she stretches and, whilst letting loose a gigantic yawn, scratches her bare, thin and toned elven belly. Lavellan liked to sleep all natural, especially in the woods. She rationalised that even if someone attacked her, she would easily be able to fend them off. Being an assassin, she could simply slip into the shadows and if that failed… well, in her experience, little to no one can think about fighting when there is a naked female elf parading around in front of them. This causes a great distraction - long enough to put a blade between their ribs. Thinking this, she smirks as she fastens the last remaining buckle on her leather armour and flattens her messy, untamed bed hair.

Shuffling through her provisions on the table, she pulls out a chunk of bread. “ _This’ll have to do for breakfast_ ” she thinks as she gnaws on the end of the crusty loaf. Chewing mindlessly, her thoughts wander to the strange events that brought her to a woodland far North of Thedas.

Having much time off after disbanding the Inquisition, she had decided to visit her old clan, thinking maybe they could perhaps enlighten her about the old elven gods and tales of the Dread Wolf. Lavellan was kicking herself now, as she never listened to The Storyteller. She was the trouble maker, always scaring the other da’len by dressing in wolf skin and jumping out from behind trees. The sides of her lips twitched up in a slight smile at the thought of telling her Keeper how she let the Dread Wolf catch her scent. The chuckle that came from her throat and echoed in the small abandoned cabin was tinged with the familiar sound of self-deprecation.

Lavellan had retired to her estate in Kirkwall, where she was now a Comtesse, and spent the vast amount of time amusing herself by playing with the giant chains that control the harbour - much to Seneschal Bran Cavin’s dismay. She enjoyed her new life away from Orlais and Ferelden as she was not The Inquisitor here, just plain Sereg’wethrin Lavellan. Many argued that Lavellan ‘squandered her abilities’ as her revenue came from the odd jobs for the Guard Captain Aveline, or hustling Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man, but she never felt that way. For once she could relax, without the repercussion of the world ending. Sure it would in time, she was promised that, but right now… she could breathe. It had been 3 more years since The Summit and since Varric had been appointed Viscount, meaning he barely had any time to himself, let alone to write part XXIV of Hard in HighTown – yes, it was still going strong. He would, however, sometimes shirk his duties and join Lavellan for a drink,although not often as the Seneschal was always on his back or watching him like a hawk - making sure he didn’t give away more titles or keys to the city. One of the days when Varric managed to escape, he introduced her to a young Dalish elf, Daisy.

“It’s, I’m Merrill. Andaran atish’an! It’s so wonderful to meet another Dalish around here! Maybe we could trade stories about our clans!” The enthusiastic elf wrapped Lavellan in a hug, not noticing the ‘help me’ expressionshe was throwing Varric.

Lavellan mostly avoided the alienage where Merrill called home, as her attention was unwanted. Whenever they would speak, Merrill would spout some nonsense about how great Dalish history was, and how they must treasure and preserve the past. Trying to convince her, Merrill unveiled to Lavellan the Eluvian. Immediately going into a frenzy, Lavellan smashed the mirror and, after catching her breath, tried to politely explain to the shaking and sobbing young elf that their heritage and the Vallaslin were lies. She remembered this one particular day where Merrill spoke poorly of Fen’Harel, and Varric had to pull Lavellan away to the Hanged Man before she got a punch in.

As for Velore Hawke, well, Hawke came and went. She would sometimes be tipped off to one of Lavellans assassinations however and, if it were someone she knew would be surrounded by more than 5 bodyguards, they would split the cut as two rogues made quicker work of groups. One particular attempt turned an ordinary job into one of curiousity. There had been a note signed from Leliana, giving the location of Lavellans clan. Did she accidently kill an undercover agent? Or was the message intercepted? Was it purposely set, like bait? Thinking she hears the familiar mocking laughter from the docks, she spins around. Could Corypheus be back? No. It’s impossible. Spying a black feathered bird in the distance, she waits, overlooking the ocean with squinted eyes. Her suspicion only grows when she receives a hastily scrawled note signed by her Keeper, upon the raven’s leg. The clan had never used raven to deliver messages in the past and, as they are traditionalists, they wouldn’t start now. Lavellan may have forgotten many things being away from her clan for so long but she knew one thing for certain - theywould never travel into the woodland fringing The Donarks.Primitive, hostile clanscall this section of country their permanent home and, as it is considered impolite to encroach unto others, well... they weren’t too welcoming of visitors.Taking no one with her as an escort even after much concern from her comrades, Lavellan left the city of Kirkwall behind.

 

Feeling the hair on her neck prickle, she snaps out of her thoughts. She is being watched. Somewhere in the distance, a long and lonesome howl reverberates. Lavellans heart starts pounding once again as she remembers her dream. “It’s a forest, there are wolves.” She shakes her head dismissively.

“Oh!” She laughs as she feels a snuffle and snort near her ear, catching her off guard. Reaching up and petting the soft fur with one hand, the other reaches into her provision pack again to fetch an apple.

“You know, you Halla are going to eat all my food!”

The Hallas ears perk up and twitch,it hears something that Lavellan cannot. Jerking its head out of the broken window and away from the hand gently stroking it, it bolts off into some underbrush. Being raised in the forest, a hunter, and around animals, Lavellan knew the tell-tale signs of a predator approaching. An odd stillness settles upon the area, void of all bodiless noises - there were no birds chirping, no wind, and no insects. Sneaking stealthily to her equipment, she grasps her daggers tightly. Her assassin training has served her well throughout the years and, even though she was cornered in a tighter spot than usual, she was not going to fall here.

The slightly decaying door flies open with a bang, showering rotten wooden splinters onto the ground. Two figures step into the now destroyed doorway in unison and, although silhouetted by the light behind them, it was obviously an elven man with an animal at his side. Stepping into the cabin, Lavellan recognises the elf almost immediately.

“Solas…?”

He approaches her silently, his chocolate brown dreadlocks swaying with his movements as the white wolf by his side pads forward quietly.

Lavellan shuffles slightly, crouching more, getting ready to rush the target if need be. “Garas quenathra…”

 “I’ve come to take what is rightfully mine.” He announced, narrowing his eyes coldly at the elven rogue in attack position.

She falters slightly and swallows in panic. Did he want the inquisition? Did she keep something of his by mistake? The orb was no more, so it couldn’t be that. As for the mark, well….

She dropped her guard momentarily to lookdown at her newly formed arm that powerful magic had granted her. Blood magic was messy business, but she thought - _hey, I’m not the one casting the spell and causing pacts with demons_ _. There may be side effects but_... Feeling him now towering over her, she raised her gaze to meet his. She was surprised, to say the least, to find his eyes and facial features had softened into a loving expression – far different than the icy glare he had given her only moments ago.

“How did you find me?” Her eyes squinting with suspicion.

“I always know where you are, Vhenan.”

Lavellan reaches up and grasps one dreadlock, releasing it in slowly, fingers running down the length in a semi seductive motion “You have hair now.”

“And you have an arm.”

Keeping eye contact, Lavellan shrugged with a smirk. “Just a means to an end,” she muttered.

An awkward, tension-filled silence descended as they stared each other down, neither wanting to make the first move. Looking into those dark eyes, Lavellan remembered Solas’ kisses. They were always passionate and intoxicating, leaving her breathless and wanting more. They never did more than kiss in Skyhold however, and that was one thing she regretted. If she knew he would leave, she would’ve put more effort into seducing him - and she knew he would’ve given in. He may be a god but he is still a man. The thought of him on top of her made a heat spread throughout her body. Picturing it drove her crazy. She bit her lip, trying to control the urge, but her brain had checked out the moment she saw her lost love again. Letting out a frustrated growl, Lavellan grabbed the fur decoratively draped around Solas’ neck and crashed his lips to hers. It was a hungry kiss, wanting to make up for the time they had been apart.

Solas did not expect this reaction. He thought that she would try to kill him next time their paths crossed, yet here she was, pressing into him with such passion. He could feel the heat of her skin through her leather, but he knew he had to stop this before things got too out of control. His body betrayed him however, as he found himself wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her head, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. Lavellan let loose a small moan as Solas slipped his tongue into her mouth, finding and wrestling hers. His hands shifted to make quick work of her buckles, causing her leather armour to unclasp and fall to the floor with a dull clunk.

“Nnggh, Solas…” Lavellan moaned once again, her hot breath hitting his bare skin. She had him half undressed until the sound of his name caused him to take back control.

“Vhenan, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long… but we shouldn’t.”

Lavellan hung her head, her raven hair falling over her face. Solas reached toward her with the intent to lift her chin, but jumped in surprise when a pale white hand shot up and captured his wrist. Lavellan slowly raised her head, her hair falling to either side of her face - much like a curtain opening, giving way to a seductive grin and two eyes glinting with a fiery passion.

“Telanadas.” Were the words that left her lips seconds before she found herself harshly pushed against the cold, hard wooden logs that made the cabin wall. Her breath caught as she felt Solas’ well-endowed length pressing up against her as he pinned her hands above her head with one of his own.

Solas had never seen that lascivious look from her before, and it stirred the animalistic feeling that he kept locked away deep inside. His eyes seemed to shine, pleased with himself for capturing his prey, and Lavellan saw it. It turned her on more than she thought physically possible and she could feel her loins moisten. His eyes that darted back and forth looking into hers, faltered. Solas seemed to be having an internal struggle within himself causing him to release her wrists and turn away.

Upon hearing the sound of many items crashing and breaking, Solas spun around, greeted by the sight of Lavellan pushing everything from on the table onto the floor. She slid off her small clothes and was once again in her natural beauty. She leaned back slightly on the now bare surface, making her breasts perk, inviting him to come closer.

“May the dread wolf take me?” She uttered silkily and seductively, words dripping with want and lust.

“He may, and he will.” Solas whispers gravelly into her ear before clenching his jaws around her throat. He pushes her down roughly after biting her, breaking the skin and tasting the iron in her blood. He pulls off the rest of his clothes as he climbs on top of her and the table. He doesn’t penetrate her just yet, he teases her, rubbing his hardened shaft up and down her abdomen. He trails nips and alternating kisses along her clavicle and down her chest, whilst his slender hands roam over her body, mapping her contours in an attempt to burn her shape into his mind. Every so often he scratches his nails down her stomach, causing her back to arch in pleasure. The initial thought of harming her concerned him as he worried that his wolf side would breach the surface, but now he realised that she preferred it wild.

Lavellan shivered as she felt his rough tongue glide across her smooth, pale skin. Every touch set her on fire, a delightful tingling sensation spreading across her body. She felt as if her senses were heightened from the anticipation, suspense and finally the relief of Solas’ fingers caressing her body. Being lost in the bliss of his touch, she hadn’t noticed his fingers were now sliding down her stomach, below her navel. Feeling pressure on her most sensitive spot, her breath hitched. Solas looks up at her, grinning, his fangs shining slightly in the filtered sunlight. Keeping her stimulated with his fingers, his face lowers to hers, kissing her lightly. Through her gasps of pleasure, Lavellan complains that he is being a tease. Yanking on his dreadlocks, she crashes her lips to his again in an almost feverish kiss. She slides her hand down and wraps her cold fingertips around his throbbing length and begins pumping slowly. Solas’ head flips back as he moans loudly, in turn causing Lavellan to almost peak, making her writhe and wriggle beneath him. She bites his lower lip when he tries to depart from her, causing him to growl and sending a spark throughout her body. She had no idea a simple growl could affect her like that, as she nearly tumbled over the edge. Hearing the tiny whimper she had released and feeling her hand tightening around his length, Solas removed his fingers, not wanting her to climax without being inside her. He had waited too long for this moment and although he wanted to take his time with her, he couldn’t hold back his primal urge to just rip the clothes off this beautiful elf and just ravish her until they were both collapsed on the floor, sore, and out of breath. As her clothes were already off, he had only one option, and he knew that she was beyond just ‘being ready’.

Lavellan whined as she felt the lack of presence near her pearl. She felt wet around her folds, and she wanted more. Solas’ eyes looked into hers. They were wild and feral, with an untamed carnal desire. She swallowed as she felt her insides twitch - thinking she could feel him inside her just with that one look, but noticing he was still trying to keep his composure.

“Nuvenin’halani” Lavellan begged, causing Solas’ eyes to widen then narrow as the last of his resistance walls come tumbling down.

Solas’ erection throbs as he roughly pushes Lavellans shoulders back onto the table. He knew the hard, splintered wood was scratching her, but right now, he didn’t care. He would even bet silver that she liked it. Staring down at her naked body, he licked his lips and grinned wickedly. Lavellan cried out in pleasure as Solas thrust into her hard and fast, her back arched like a taut bow and her mouth open in a silent scream.

Solas wanted to hear her velvety voice screaming his name. Keeping eye contact and releasing her shoulders, his hands travelled across her neck and onto her breasts. He began kneading and massaging her tender flesh at first, but the pressure building down below caused him to unintentionally dig in his sharp nails and slow down.

“Ah! Solas!”

 _That was a start_ , he thinks smirking with a slight raise of his eyebrow. He thrust again, delighting in the feeling of how tight she was and how wet she had become. Her hands found way to his firm backside, pulling him in deeper. He moaned in his throat, spurring her on. She began to grind her hips against his, slow at first and getting faster.

“Isalalani” Lavellan begged again, closing her eyes and gripping the corners of the table top. Her legs wrapped around his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

Hearing her beg like that drove Solas crazy. “Look at me.” He ordered in a low, commanding, baritone voice, thrusting with depth and speed, his dreadlocks swinging and his body dotted with sweat. He was pinching and flicking Lavellans nipples, adding to the intensity of her expression and voice. The slapping sound of skin on skin echoed throughout, with intermittent moans, cries, and screams. Solas could hear Lavellan getting close to her climax. Her voice had raised an octave and her toes began to curl.

“Sol-“ he silenced her with a passionate kiss and she screamed a muffled cry into his mouth instead. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, he exploded inside her shortly after and, after a few more thrusts, he exited and collapsed on the nearby chair.

Chests heaving, they took a moment to catch their breath. Lavellan was the first to open her mouth and break the silence.

“We MUST do that again.” She smirks with a sleazy grin. Solas doesn’t respond as he stands and begins dressing. Lavellans face falls as she snorts with contempt, “way to make a girl feel special.”

Solas stops and looks over his shoulder, seemingly unaffected by the outcome. “I have cherished my time with you, Vhenan.”

“Tel’shiral” Lavellan reaches out towards him, but drops her hand and clenches it into a fist. “It was you wasn’t it. You led me here. For what? Just a booty call?” She grits her teeth. “I saw your fear in the fade when we fell through in Adamant. And don’t start all this “ar shiral vir’u” crap. You don’t HAVE to be alone, you just WANT to be alone. Pushing your friends and those who love you away for all eternity! You are so utterly selfish!” Lavellans anger detonating like an erupting volcano. Her face distorts into a twisted visage, much like a demon. Was this the price she had to pay for being a reciprocate for blood magic?

“Vhenan…”

“No. Just…. No Solas, You don’t know how it’s been for me! I…” She quickly shut her mouth. Lavellan had decided not to tell him about her thoughts and few attempts of ending it all, thinking maybe then she would finally see him in the fade. Remembering those times, she felt angry yet thankful for Cole for whenever she would feel this way, he would appear and somehow calm her down.She could feel hot tears sting her eyes but she blinked them away. How she wished he were here now. Taking a deep breath and opening her mouth slowly, she whispered “You cannot let me go back to a life without you, tel’tu ar’him u.”

Sensing something amiss, it dawned on him that even though he found it difficult without her, she literally would not live without him. Like pieces falling into place, he finally saw the whole picture. He had witnessed her nightmares and her thoughts in the fade. He chose not to believe them, living in denial, even when Cole had approached him begging for him to make contact to save Lavellan from herself. “N’abelas mah’in.”

Lavellans anger turned to surprise as she is pulled forward, her vision obstructed by Solas’ chest. She could smell the scent of forest and sex as she breathed in deep. Her hands gripped the back of his linen shirt, scared that if she let go, he would disappear from her life forever. “Was loving me that bad?” she asked, steadying her voice and trying to hold back a sniffle.

Solas tightened his grip, feeling the emotion radiating from Lavellan. He knew she was a strong woman, and too prideful to allow anyone to see her tears “You would sacrifice everything to be with me?” although knowing the answer, he decided to ask anyway.

Lavellan pulled away slightly and raised her head. His gaze met her firm one. “In a heartbeat. And I mean, you seem pretty insistent on destroying the world anyway, so… why can’t I be happy with you, for the time I have left?”

Solas’ face relaxed into a soft smile. “You are beautiful” he expressed, whilst using his thumb to wipe away the tear streaks that had left rivers down her cheeks.

A darkness flickers across Lavellans face as she wrinkles her nose. “Last time you told me that, you ended it and left me standing alone in that glen.” She muttered, turning her head away as she reminisced.

“I cannot change what I have done, Vhenan.” Solas sighs, lifting Lavellans chin lightly and facing her back toward him. “Ar lath ma” He mumbled, barely audible with an expression full of adoration.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Lavellan smirked, feigning innocence.

Solas shook his head with a smile, before capturing her lips once again in a long and sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Solas hasn't agreed to take her with him. Perhaps another chapter? If anyone wants to write something branching off this, please send a message! :)
> 
> Elvhen words and meanings:
> 
> Da’len: Little child (in this case, children)  
> Andaran atish’an: Formal elven greeting  
> Vallaslin: Dalish tattoos ‘blood writing’  
> Fen’Harel: The Dread Wolf  
> The Donarks: Untamed Jungle far north of Thedas  
> Garas quenathra: Why are you here/why have you come  
> Vhenan: My heart  
> Telanadas: Nothing is inevitable  
> Nuvenin’halani: Please  
> Isalalani: Please - desperate  
> Tel’shiral: Don’t go – implies someone is leaving indefinitely  
> Ar shiral vir’u: I walk this path alone  
> tel’tu ar’him u: Do not leave me alone  
> N’abelas mah’in: Your sorrow is mine.  
> Ar lath ma: I love you


End file.
